Talk:Project Character Art/Approval Page
=Images Pending Approval:= Apprentice Blanks - For Approval Lol I recycled these :D I didn't want them to just go wasted, I guess... And I think they quite suit the apprentices. Thoughts? 08:50, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Nice pose. :) With this pose, however, the leg to the far left there shouldn't have the shoulder blade lifted that high - the shoulder blade gets raised when a leg is lifted, and lowered when a leg is lowered. So the leg there should just be a straight line down from the cheek, and the other shoulder blade should be raised. I have some other suggestions to make - mind if I post a redline? Jayie Unwritten words~ 20:45, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Yes please, ^^ a redline :D These long posts confuse me. 00:48, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Redline for the shorthair: http://www.ezimba.com/work/150728C/ezimba11244568805200.png and a redline for the longhair: http://www.ezimba.com/work/150728C/ezimba11244512324500.png Let me know if you just want the redline, not overtop of the real lineart. Also, could you fill in the cat with white instead of leaving it transparent? Jayie Unwritten words~ 03:13, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Still working? Jayie Unwritten words~ 02:36, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, yes. I'm kind of caught up in trying to prepare to transfer to a new school x.x 07:08, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Kit Blank - For Approval I can never seem to make kits look good. :P Thoughts? Jayie Unwritten words~ 00:42, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Look at the adorable lil nuggets! Can you maybe make the short hairs face a tiny bit fuller/rounder. Also this might not be possible but can you make the thicker lineart a bit thinner? I know it's the size of the blank that makes it look so thick so don't worry about it if it'll mess upthe flow.Rumblefish Ash is back 01:27, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Reuploaded. '''Totally forgot to round out the face, I'll do that net update. Jayie Unwritten words~ 00:51, August 9, 2015 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. Rounded out the face. Jayie Unwritten words~ 21:22, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Dark Forest Blank- For Approval These are by far my favorite of the blanks I've made so far. They're silently judging you and all you stand for.Rumblefish Ash is back 01:55, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Nice. :) Make the legs thinner? Jayie Unwritten words~ 04:14, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Which legs? The front ones? The hind legs are actually on par with the loner and rogue blanks. Rumblefish Ash is back 19:05, August 10, 2015 (UTC) All of them. They all seem a bit too thick. And the far left front paw seem a little too big, somehow, or maybe it's not high enough compared to the closer front leg. Jayie Unwritten words~ 19:49, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Deputy Blank - For Approval Pretty happy with how this turned out. I'll try to get the med cat apprentice done tomorrow. Thoughts? Jayie Unwritten words~ 05:55, August 10, 2015 (UTC) These look great! Thin out the base of the tail on the short hair a bit and maybe make both of them slightly wider. These guys look a little too slim even for wild cats. Rumblefish Ash is back 19:10, August 10, 2015 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. '''I thinned out the tail base, but the cats look thin because of the angle, the front legs and shoulders are narrow and connected, and the bulk is seen in what we see of the cat's hips. Jayie Unwritten words~ 21:20, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Medicine Cat Apprentice Blank - For Approval Hmm, this didn't turn out quite like I wanted, I wanted to show the apprentice briskly trotting off somewhere to get his/her herbs to his/her mentor on time, but I dunno that I quite captured that. Ah well. Thoughts? Jayie Unwritten words~ 21:24, August 10, 2015 (UTC)